


The Day The Music Died

by OrianDCate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, American Pie, And Now For Something Completely Different, Closure, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Flaming Dumpster, Gen, I Tried, Loose Ends And The Tying Up Of, Post-Season/Series Finale, Resolution, Season Finale, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianDCate/pseuds/OrianDCate
Summary: "And the three men I admire most; the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost...they caught the last train for the coast, the day the music died." Don MacLean, "American Pie"Everyone dies; and everyone knows that everyone dies. And no one knows it like the Winchesters. But the whole world might just go gray if they, for one moment, accepted it. Spoilers: they don't. A Supernatural series finale fix-it, of sorts.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome To The Black Parade

I own nothing. Least of all this.

* * *

_“And in the streets, the children screamed;_

_The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed._

_But not a word was spoken; the church bells all were broken._

_And the three men I admire most; the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost,_

_They caught the last train for the coast_

_The day the music died.”_

_\- Don MacLean, “American Pie”_

1) WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE

“Billie?”

He was burning.

Just like last time, then.

Well, almost. Last time it was Chuck who was turning him into a raging inferno from the inside out. This times, it was entirely his own doing. His…and Billie’s. He should have known.

Billie’d never done anything that went against the ‘natural order’; ever. Except, apparently, when it came to him. And because he was an idiot, he’d been more than willing to assume her reasons were entirely altruistic. If Sam hadn’t found out…then they’d _all_ be dead. At least this way, it would just be him.

A flash of color managed to penetrate the fiery haze clouding his vision; well, so much for him being the only one to pay. Because there was absolutely no way the Empty was going to survive this. Come to think of it, that explained _perfectly_ why Billie had chosen to send him here, of all places: to kill off the person (being?) who was ultimately responsible for her plan’s setback. One more ally whose blood would rest on his hands.

And then he remembered that, with no Empty, Castiel’s deal was worthless. He’d be safe; well, safer. His life, to give Cas a fighting chance; it would’ve been worth it, if it weren’t for the fact the Empty’s death would leave Chuck and Billie the last major players on the board.

As the fire within burned it’s way up into his brain, he managed to force two last words out. Two little words, nowhere near what he needed to say. But it was better than nothing.

“I’m…sorry.”

An explosion of light.

A brief pause.

And then the dark rushed in to fill the void, and he was drowning. Drowning, as the deep opened wide…and swallowed him whole.

* * *

He was furious. “If Jack’s alive, then you have to bring him _back!”_

“Not,” Billie said, “Until I get what I came for.”

…Oops.

Billie let her Scythe hit the ground with a thunk. “Yeah, Sam. You took something that belongs to _me._ God’s Book.”

Sam stuck his chin out in defiance. “You were always gonna betray us. Once you defeated God, _you_ were gonna take power. And that means everyone who got a free pass, or a second chance; everyone who was ever resurrected, or came from another world; you were gonna kill them all. Dean and me, too. _That’s_ the order you want restored; that has _always_ been your endgame.”

That’s telling ‘em, Sammy.

Billie just shrugged and rolled her eyes. “You got me.”

“You lied to _everyone.”_ Oh great, Cas sounded just as mad as he did. “Even the Empty; you promised It peace and quiet, but you never meant it.”

Sam snorted. “Even if I give you the Book, what’s to stop you from stabbing us in the back? Killing us all?”

“Nothing. But you don’t have a choice.” Billie took a step forward. “This isn’t a negotiation; _if_ Jack’s alive, he won’t last long. So if you want him back, give it to me; _now.”_

* * *

He was…standing? Yes, standing.

But on what?

_Nothing._

He was standing on Nothing. As far as he could see, or sense, there was just…Emptiness. Endless void, just going on and on and on and on. For all infinity, and beyond.

_His._

His?

Yes, his. But also…him.

He was the Nothing.

And the Nothing was him.

* * *

Billie opened the Book.

Cas was, apparently, the only one who didn’t understand why. “What are you doing?”

Billie just kept turning pages. “Since you ruined the last one…God’s Book has a new Ending.”

* * *

No, wait…

He was Nothing, yes, but he was also…more.

And less.

He was…his name was…why was it so hard to remember?

It felt like trying to swim through ink, or _Leviathan blood;_ everything was all muddled, and merged, and blended, and…

* * *

A smirk slid across Billie’s face. “Interesting.”

She closed the book.

And snapped her fingers.

* * *

_JACK._

His name was Jack.

And his name was… _the Empty_.

He had two names.

 _He was as old as Creation_ ; he was less than three.

 _He’d been alone forever_ ; he had a family.

 _He wanted to sleep;_ he wanted to fight.

But above all else…he wanted both Chuck and Billie **_gone._**

****

* * *

Billie frowned. And snapped her fingers again.

“Well?” He demanded. “You got your damn book; now bring him back!”

“I can’t; it’s like…” Billie swung on the spot and grabbed her Scythe from the table. “We need to go; now.”

“What is it?” Cas’ face scrunched in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s keeping your pretty boy where he’s at; and I can tell you this, it isn’t the Empty. If Chuck’s gotten there before us…”

Sam finished the sentence. “…He’ll find Jack and the Empty. And neither one’s in any shape to fight him.”

“Give the kid a prize. Now, everybody grab ahold,” She held out the shaft of the Scythe. “and whatever you do, don’t let go. Every little bit of precaution helps.”

Sam grabbed the Scythe first, and for a moment he was afraid his brother was going to rip it from Billie’s hand. But Cas stepped in before Sam could follow through; placing his left hand on Sam’s back in a calming gesture, and his right next to Billie’s.

“Not now, Sam.”

“Yeah. Not now.” Sam glared at Billie. “But later.”

Billie just shrugged in indifference.

Which left just him.

“For the record, I still don’t trust you.”

“I’d be surprised if you did, Dean. But the enemy of my enemy, and all that. Now quit stalling.”

Fine.

He reached out, and gripped just below the blade.

And then there was Nothing.

* * *

_Billie_ was here.

And she’d brought _friends._

No, not _friends;_ family.

 ** _Family._** The word echoed through eternity, and then reflected right back at him, drilling a hole in his skull.

Why was it so hard to _think?_

Too many, too much, **_too loud_** _…_

There were four of them.

And he could only handle one at a time.

_Sleep…_

But not for him; _not yet._

 ** _Billie_** first; then the others in turn.

 ** _Billie_** _had made it loud; **Billie**_ had betrayed them.

 ** _Billie_** _had killed him; **Billie**_ had saved him.

Yes, Billie first. He had quite a lot to say to her…

* * *

“Hello, Billie.”

One eyebrow went down; the other went up. Either she was confused, concerned, or both. Good; that made two of them.

“Hello, Jack. I certainly wasn’t expecting _you_ to find us first. Where’s the Empty?”

_Right here. And in addition to being confused, concerned, etcetera, etcetera…he was friggin’ **mad.**_

Billie gave a gasp as she rose into the air, suspended by his anger alone. Her fingers tugged at her throat, trying to break his invisible hold.

_Idiot._

“The only reason you aren’t already dead, **_Billie,_** is it would be far too much trouble to find a replacement to read Chuck’s Book.”

Her eyes were wide with fear. “J…Jack?”

“Not just Jack. **_Not anymore.”_**

Now she got it. “The…Empty…”

“Pretty much. I guess your plan worked a little too well.”

She hit the nonexistent floor with a thud.

“So tell me; what’s Chuck’s ending look like now?”

It took her a while to respond; coughing fits aren’t exactly unusual after having your air supply cut off for any length of time. Even if you don’t really need the air to breathe.

“Chuck’s…powers,” she gasped, “They’re…drained. And then…Death…kills him.”

“Is that right.”

“I…swear…”

“Don’t bother; I wouldn’t believe you on a stack of Bibles. But you’ve given me an idea…if you want my help, and more importantly, **_if you want to get out of here alive,_** then here’s what’s going to happen…”

* * *

He jerked awake. “Sammy?”

No answer.

“I’m afraid little Sammy’s not here right now, Dean.”

“…Billie.”

“Got it in one. Seems I was…mistaken…about what form Jack’s fallout would take.” She leaned ever so slightly on her Scythe; she’d been hurt. “Apparently, the Empty was a little more divine than I originally thought. And when Jack turned himself into a heat sink…”

It wasn’t hard to finish the sentence. “He absorbed the Empty.”

“Yep. And as you can see,” She gestured to the obvious discoloration around her neck, “he wasn’t exactly happy about it.”

“Where is he?”

“Chatting with your brother. He’s having a hard time…concentrating…right now; decided it would be best to deal with us one at a time.”

“And Cas?”

“I can’t say.”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“The former.”

He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. “So…what’s the sitch?”

“Because Chuck’s Book has a new ending, we have a new plan. The Book says that Chuck is going to be drained of his powers, and then Death is going to take him. I _was_ hoping Jack would be the one to absorb both Chuck and Amara, but since it seems he’s just as stuck here as the Empty was, we’re going to have to switch tactics. Jack was kind enough to remind me that you’re friends with the current Queen of Hell, Rowena: she should be able to provide us with a spell that transfers the Light and Darkness to two separate individuals, thus preserving the balance.”

“…I don’t like where this is going.”

“You shouldn’t. Because to insure the transfer works, we’re going to have to use two individuals who already have fairly strong connections to both Chuck…and Amara. Congratulations, Dean; you and your brother are going to get all of eternity together.”


	2. Knights Of Cydonia

I own nothing. Least of all this.

2) KNIGHTS OF CYDONIA

Naturally, Sam hated the plan.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Sam sighed. “No. But Dean’s not gonna like it, Jack.”

“He doesn’t _have_ to like it. Because he’s not gonna know about it.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“I’m serious, Sam. Out of all of us, you’re the only one who can pull this off with a straight face. If Dean were to find out, then Cas…”

“Yeah, I get it.” Sam ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. “…Fine. But when this blows up in our faces, I reserve the right to say, ‘I told you so’.”

“As you wish. But I think Rowena might beat you to it.”

Sam chuckled. “Probably. Right; if you could just…”

“Sure, Sam.”

He snapped his fingers, and Sam disappeared. Hopefully, Rowena wouldn’t rough him up too badly; Hell wasn’t exactly a nice place to meet. Even compared to here.

Billie was probably done talking to Dean by now; hard to judge. Time was irrelevant here. Just one more factor that left it all up to Sam; specifically, his timing.

He snapped yet again, and Dean appeared where his brother had been standing seconds earlier.

“What the hell?”

“Not quite, Dean.”

“…Jack...”

Oh, the look on Dean’s face… “Jack, I…”

“Save it. Now, I’m assuming Billie filled you in on the plan.”

“…Yeah. Can’t say I’m thrilled about it.”

“Well then it’s a good thing that’s not actually the real plan, is it?”

“…You lied to her.”

 _And I’m about to lie to you, too._ “Yep. Billie likes to look at the big picture; so much so that she missed several holes in my…improvisation. I know you, Dean. And more importantly, I know how you feel about Sam. While you would be more than happy to sacrifice your own humanity to save the world, you would never allow Sam to do the same. Correct?”

“…Pretty much.” Dean rubbed his left arm; obviously the conversation was bringing up painful memories about the Mark. “But who else is there with a solid enough connection to Chuck to drain him of his powers?”

“Michael.”

“…You’re kidding.”

“No; no I’m not. Think about it: he was more than willing to help you cage Chuck the first time we tried this.”

“Yeah, and that worked out _fantastically.”_

“Through no fault of Michael’s. And I’m quite sure that if you were to explain to him that the only other option is Sam, the _vessel of Lucifer,_ becoming his new step-dad…he’d be more than happy to cooperate.”

Dean snorted. “Not to mention he’d probably jump at the chance to show his dad he’s better at the job than Chuck could ever be.”

“Probably. Now, I dropped Cas in front of Billie when I pulled you to me, so the only version of the plan he’s going to hear is the one you already got from Billie. Which means you _can’t_ let him in on what’s actually going to happen; there’s too much risk Billie would overhear.”

“And we care about that why?”

“Because Billie would be terrified of an Archangel gaining even more power than what he already has. Remember, she’s all about balance. And an Archangel absorbing the Light, while a regular human becomes the Darkness, is a power difference that won’t let her play you two against each other.”

“Hmm. Good point. So…does Sam know the real plan?”

“Naturally. I’ve already sent him along to Rowena to get the spell, if she has one, and to help her make one if she doesn’t.”

_Another lie, but this time just a partial one._

“You sent Sam to Hell _alone?”_

“Relax, Dean; it’s Hell, not Earth. I can get there well enough on my own; which is what I’m going to do, the minute…”

Two figures apparated into being right in front of them.

“…Cas and Billie are finished. Right; three of you. Sorry, still _too loud._ Take care, Dean.”

And then they were gone.

The last thing Jack saw was the utter hurt evident on Cas’ face; unfortunately, if everything went to plan, he’d be seeing it again very soon.

Very, _very soon._

* * *

Where were they _this_ ti- oh, wait, never mind. Just the Bunker.

With Billie and Cas.

He groaned. This was gonna be _fun._

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“Fan-freakin’-tastic, Cas.”

“You’re not…upset?”

“Upset? Why the hell would I be upset?”

“Well…”

“What he’s trying to say,” interrupted Billie, “Is that he’s more than a little bit concerned you might have some objections to yours and your brothers’ …roles in the plan.”

“Roles? What…oh. Those roles.”

“Yeah.” Billie arched an eyebrow. “ _Those_ roles.”

“…Nah, I’m good. So long as nobody’s dying on purpose again…yeah. We’re good. Cas? You good with it?”

“The plan is…” Cas let out a sigh, “Acceptable, I suppose. I don’t anticipate your friends will be all too thrilled with it, though.”

“…I’m not following.”

“Well, when one has eternity stretching out before them, it can sometimes make them …resentful, that their loved ones will eventually…well, die.”

“Cas, the only loved ones I got left on this Chuck-forsaken planet are Bobby, Charlie, and maybe Garth. And two outta those three I’ve gotten longer with than I deserved. Not to mention, I’m gonna be the freakin’ _Darkness._ I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to visit anyone I want to up in Heaven. Or Hell, if Rowena’s nice enough. Sides…”

He clapped Cas on the shoulder. “I kinda like the sound of you, me, and Sam together forever. You know, all for one and one for all. Like the Three Musketeers!”

“…Would that make Chuck the Cardinal, then?”

“Yes. Yes it would.”

A horrendous tearing noise came from the space between them, followed by a glowing portal opening in a most impossible physics-defying manner.

Naturally, Sam was the person that came out of it. “What’d I miss?”

“Not much. You got the spell?”

Sam stepped through, and the portal closed behind him in a decidedly non-Euclidian way. “Not…exactly. Rowena says that for something like this, we’re basically leveraging Chuck and Amara apart. Which means we need two fulcrums. Billie can serve as the one for the Darkness, but for Chuck…we need an Archangel.”

Realization dawned on Billie’s face. “…We need Michael.”

Sam grimaced. “I’m afraid so. Any ideas on how to find him?”

“A few.” Cas sunk his hands into his coat pockets. “I can…check in with Heaven, see if they have any ideas.”

He pulled out his phone. “And we can check around, see if any hunters have noticed anything.”

“You do that.” Billie picked up her Scythe. “I’ve got my own people to check in with; in case you Sam didn’t tell you, it seems the Empty took it upon Itself to kill my HR department. And then replace it. Which means I’m in need of some new employees.”

Sam frowned. “How _do_ you make a Reaper, by the way?”

“Easily. When the original Death was locked away, _someone_ had to do the job. And what chuck and the Empty couldn’t provide in quality, they went for in quantity. See you round, boys.”

She disappeared, leaving the three of them alone.

“Alright, Cas, you get to wherever they’ve stashed the Gate to Heaven nowadays, and we’ll start punching phone numbers.”

Cas nodded. “As you wish, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas…”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Did Jack…talk to you?”

“…No.”

“Do you know why?”

“…No. But I can guess. He’s the Empty, now; and the Empty doesn’t have the…fondest memories of me.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.”

They watched him go, the slump in his shoulders never more evident. Really made a guy feel terrible for lying to him.

“Alright, you get Donna, Jody and the girls, and Eileen; I’ll call Bobby, Charlie, and Garth.”

“Garth? You sure?”

“Considering he may be the only werewolf who can _smell_ Michael out if we got nothing else? Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

“…Hey Dean?”

Still nothing. “What’s up?”

“…Jody _and_ Donna aren’t answering; and none of the girls are texting me back.”

“…Damn. I was hoping it was a reception problem.”

“Why, are Bobby and Charlie not answering either?”

“Fraid so. I tried them _and_ Garth at least seven times each, and nada. Zip. Zilch.”

“…Chuck?”

“Or Billie’s taken ‘em for insurance.”

_Whoosh._

“Clever idea. Wish I’d thought of it. But in this case,” Billie leaned her Scythe against the table, “I’m afraid Chuck’s beaten me too it. And it’s not just your friends, in case you were wondering.”

Crap. “How many.”

The television behind Billie flickered on.

…A news report. On supposedly millions of simultaneous disappearances, all over the world.

And the anchorman was missing.

“Everyone. Every, last, person, on the planet. The Rapture, in all it’s glory. As of this moment, you and your pet angel are the last living things in existence. And _I…_ am out of a job. Which is good news for you, because it now means I have more than a vested interest in your survival. Frankly, I’m not all that anxious to find out what happens to Death when the last living thing passes on.”

“…And Michael?”

“Can’t say. You might wanna call Cas; get him to check and see if your half-brother’s checked in upstairs.”

Sam raised his phone to his ear.

“Oh, and boys? If Adam’s there…I might just have to make sure you three are immortal anyway. With, or without, the spell.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find out. Or, you won’t. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

_Whoosh._

“…Screw waiting, I’m going hunting for Michael. Got any ideas?”

“…A few.”


End file.
